


as i claim for my own your body, mind, and soul

by StrangeHormones



Series: sub!harley quinn x dom!fem!reader kinky one shots & requests [2]
Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020), DCU
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Play, Degradation, Double Penetration, F/F, Fisting, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Nipple Clamps, Object Insertion, Smut, Stretching, Sweet Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeHormones/pseuds/StrangeHormones
Summary: sub!harley quinn x dom!fem!reader| you’ve been gone so long, she’s just missed you so much, she needs you to fill her with your love
Relationships: Harleen Quinzel/Reader, Harley quinn/reader
Series: sub!harley quinn x dom!fem!reader kinky one shots & requests [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750279
Comments: 7
Kudos: 64





	as i claim for my own your body, mind, and soul

**Author's Note:**

> this was a request;  
> "If your requests are open, can we get more Harley Quinn with fem reader? I'm a sucker for absolute hole destruction with massive toys"

You got a lot of questions when it came to being with Harley. To the point that sometimes it seemed like that was your biggest crime. There were two different groups of people who tended to interrogate you about the subject. The majority were people -mostly men- who thought she’d just run back to Joker after she’d had her fun with you. That line of question typically ended in a fight. There were the people who just thought she was unbearably annoying, you went the easiest on them because their reasoning made the most sense. If you could tell them everything both of them, _especially the men,_ might have a better idea of what sorts of benefits were to be reaped from putting up with her particular brand of screwed up. It was a very true fact that no one fucked like a crazy bitch and you both could honestly claim that title. From the second you’d started hooking up the sex had been absolutely insane. You’d jumped all over the spectrum but as was always the case you were starting to hone in on what she liked in particular. It was such a blessing to have fall in line with your own kinks. One more reason you were absolutely sure you were meant to be. Or at least as close as meant to be as anyone could be in this messed up world.

Which meant the week you had been away visiting family had been agony for you both. You’d just had more control than she did, both self and over her. The first thing you had done upon leaving was forbidden her to touch herself or cum unless you told her too. This leads to many a phone call begging you and more than a few photos trying to entice you. The 3rd night you stepped outside on the phone, looking casual as your family sat inside. You made her edge herself until dinner was ready and then told her how much you loved her and hung up the phone. That had come with a barrage of pictures. She’d been a good girl though, better than you could have asked for. Which really seemed to be a testament to how seriously she took your relationship. You were eager on your way back to the done up park ride you called home, trying to figure out which of the many things you had imagined would come first. Just because you had been in control, didn’t mean you hadn’t been just as eager as her. Maybe even more so. You fling money at the man before hurrying into the dilapidated park and shout to keep the change. Weaving in and out you make it through the door and slam it shut behind you with a thump as you drop your bag.

“ _Baby!”_ she squeals, appearing at the top of the stairs and diving down them, “You’re early! I didn’t get to-”

Meeting her at the bottom of the stairs you grip her tight around the neck and devoured her mouth. She moaned, melting against your grip as you run your tongue along every corner of her mouth. She tasted so good and you’d missed it so much. You ripped yourself away, she followed your lips with a whine and you clicked your tongue. As much as it would be easy to just lose all control, holding out always ended up being worth it. 

“I bet you got everything laid out and just didn’t have time to get yourself ready,” using your other hand to press her hair back, she nodded slowly, “Did you get distracted? Thinking about all the things I might do to you,” she shudders against you, just the reaction you were hoping for, “Well, go on,” you push her away as you released her neck.

She pouts, her mouth opens but she clearly thinks better of it, “You can’t make me put clothes on if you’re just gonna take ‘em off.”

“If I had my way you’d never wear clothes unless I wanted it,” reaching forward to pinch her nipple harshly, “Go on, before I decide I’m too tired.”

She’s gone in a flash to take a shower and prepare whatever surprise she no doubt had. You headed up the stairs, swiping her bat from the umbrella stand on your way, making sure you could hear her in the shower before crossing in front of the bathroom door. She had indeed gone all out, pulling out a table and laying a blanket on it to display almost every toy you had bought, stolen, or cobbled together, save a few that must have to do with her surprise. The bed only had sheets and pillows on it, the firm ones from the downstairs couch, and was framed by all the straps loosened from their tucked places around the bed frame. The water stopped, you used the time left over to remove your own clothes before sitting on the end of the bed. She takes longer than you expected which you know means she’s putting a lot of effort into how she looks.

And it was worth it, her half dry hair is free and lose. The apex between her thighs is completely bare making your home tattoo center star. She’s got the heavy clover clamps on their losest setting, held up by a chain looping through the collar you’d bought at her urging. The one that reads _gorgeous_ in your looping cursive and platinum. Stepping forward she turns and bends, spreading her cheeks so you can see the purple-tinted glass base of the bigger plug you’d gotten her recently. It was a clear message of where this night was going to end up.

“I told you that you’re such a slut for me,” patting your lap as she turned around, she took a running leap onto your lap, thighs interlocked with yours.

You stuck out your tongue and she wasted no time in sucking on it, lavishing it with more attention than she had probably given any cock- that wasn’t your own rubber one of course. Pulling it deep into her mouth, swirling around the tip, bobbing up and down. Moaning and grinding her juicy cunt into your thigh while she fondled your chest. It’s important to let her work out the overeagerness early or she’ll be the worst brat later. And you’re not in the mood for brattiness. You sat still in your spot, watching her make herself come undone without you having to give an order. 

“Why aren’t you touching me?” she pouted leaning back.

You shrugged, “You seemed pretty content to get off without me,” as if you didn’t care at all.

“Fuck that!” she shouted, rubbing her palms over your nipples and breasts just like she knew you liked, “Doubt I could ever get myself off without you again.”

“I’m sure you could,” you shot back, hooking your index finger around the chain connecting the two clamps, “Sluts always find away.”

She was prepared to be indignant but she couldn’t beat your tug. The metal tightened, she shuddered, pressing hard on your thigh. Again, she hisses, and watching the early bits of discoloration begin to set in you slap the side of her tit. Watching it wobble, the heavy clamps bouncing and tugging, Your thigh was soaked. Which is exactly why you push her off and point to the wet spot. She kneels, rubbing her tongue along it more than necessary until she’s sure it’s clean. Her eyes turn inward, she can smell you. But it’s no fun if you give it to her. You pressure her onto the bed, kneeling over her. Your pinky has now become a full fisted on the chain, an ever-looming threat, distracting her from your pressing the ball of your knee firmly between her lips.

“Where do you come up-”

This yank is hard, a reminder that it can hurt because you’re sure there’s an invading soreness from the clamps. She rolls against you but that tightens them even more.

“ _Oh my god_!” she half whines, half moans, closing her eyes and letting her head fall back, which only tugs at the chain from the movement of her collar, “How can they get tighter?”

She gulped, quickly realizing that was the wrong thing to say, “Like this,” tugging the chain so the last little bit of tension left and her nipples her almost completely flattened between the clips, “We haven’t even gotten to the best part,” talking over her ragged moans.

You flicked pinched the bottoms of the clips between your fingers and started to lift them. It began to twist and create friction on the abused nerves. She panted, eye closed, grinding her sex into you, biting her lip and moaning. When you’re sure attention is elsewhere you unhook the ring and pull the clamps off. She doesn’t have a chance to respond, you’re already rolling them between your fingers.

“I’m gonna,” she gasps, you can feel it and that’s when you flip her.

Throwing her over the pillows, you work quickly. You make sure she’s strapped in tightly but comfortably. Firm cushions under her stomach to bend her over but let her tits hang, her swollen nipples occasionally brushing the textured linen sheets. The skinny metal bars connected to either side of her collar keeps her head in place, she could look straight ahead your move her head up and down and a little side to side. But no over her shoulder. Her legs stretched wide and tied tightly so that both her holes are not just easily accessible but on full display. You slap the base of the butt plug, she tries to jerk but nothing happens. She releases a frustrated growl that makes you laugh and you do it again. And again. Until she’s gone from frustration to needy mewls while her pussy begins to drool. Pleased with it you step back to look at the table.

There are far too many options, there always are. You pick up the thick dildo you’d first used on her in the nightclub bathroom, your other hand grabbing the wand. You drop the wand at the end of the bed where she can’t see and move up the side of the bed. Angling it you work it under her face and into her mouth. She can’t lift her head high enough to get it all the way out of her mouth, at least the tip always in her mouth. Which couldn’t have been more perfect if you had planned it. Which you hadn’t but will claim you did when she asks later. You take your position at the end of the bed, grasping the handle tight in your hand and pressing the head softly to the base of the plug. So softly she wouldn’t even notice. Your smirk glare, with a flip of your thumb not only was it suddenly on but it was halfway up. She tried to shriek around the cock, trying to press forward to escape and only succeeding in shoving her head down on it. 

“I’m sorry, what was that?” only receiving garbled words and gags, “Turn it up? I mean, if you insist.”

On full speed you could see her ass shake from the strong vibrations deep inside, her juices flinging every which way as it jiggled her insides. She screams, over and over as she swallows the cock and then quickly tries to pull away. It’s wonderful to watch. Especially when her orgasm approaches, her pussy flexes, she’s so close. You flick it off. She groans in annoyance and you slap your hand against her pussy as hard as you can. 

“I was going to be nice but I guess we’ll do it this way,” dropping the massager on the bed and getting a better angle.

Over and over you slapped her pussy, thrusting her forward and deeper onto the dildo. One final firm slap sense her over the each and she cums hard with a quiver that almost shakes even yourself. You waste no time, yanking the dildo from her mouth. She gasps, pants, thankful for air as excess spit and tears splatter the blanket. It’s a short calmness, you press it against her lips, pushing firmly. It pops in and you don’t stop till it’s balls deep, even as she shakes and cries. She’s the prettiest, sluttiest angel you’ve ever met.

“If you could see what I do,” you laughed, crouching so you could slap your hand against both bases at the same time, “You got your wish, how’s it feel?” prodding at her clit with your fingertip.

“Like being ripped apart in all the best ways,” she gasps, you wish you could see her face but it ruins the fun.

You stand back up straight, clenching the flared base behind the fake balls tightly. If that’s what she wanted, that’s what you would give her. Time for all that rowing in high school to pay off. As fast as you could manage you began to pull it all the way out of her and slam it back in, over and over. The obscene sounds of her sucking it back in and it popping out of her almost as loud as her. Obscenities and your name the only words she seemed capable of. Even then they were few and far between, it was mostly a cacophony of sounds you just could not describe. Over and over, even when her juices came flying out. Trying to gush free and you plugged her back up. She seemed to enjoy that, clamping so hard on the dildo you could barely pull it from her. But you still managed and you plunged it back into her tightened hole. Only stopping when all she could do was whimper and gasp for air.

“Such a good girl for me,” running your fingers along both her lips, “Tell me what a good girl you’ll be for me and I’ll give you more.” 

She was terrified and unstoppably horny, not quite sure what else you could do to her stretched holes you hadn’t already.

“I’ll be such a good fuckdoll for you, sugar,” she’s babbling, she knows what she means but has no idea what she’s really saying, “Whatever you want, whenever you want. The best slut you ever had.”

You eased the glass toy from her ass, easing some of the tension and giving her straining cunt just a few moments of reprieve. It quiets her, making her realize that the game truly isn’t over. And there was so much more you could do to her. You want to chuckle but that might give the game away, even if she couldn’t see you she could still read you and this had to be the ultimate surprise. Quietly you picked up the bat, making sure to lube the end up till it was almost dripping before returning to the end of the bed. She had begged for more and you wanted to give it to her, anything she wanted you wanted to give. It just helped it was a fun little game. 

“You know I’ve been thinking about doing this since I met you,” making sure the handle is comfortable in your grip, “I just thought you’d like to know I’ve cummed to the thought of this hundreds of times.”

You watched her legs quiver, no idea what you could have wanted to do you still hadn’t done. Circling your clit with the pad of your finger, just like you always did, you pushed the end of the bat against her hole. You honestly had expected it to be a bit more difficult with the thick toy still in her but her body was all too eager to whatever further abuse you could imagine. It still doesn’t seem to expect not having a taper, it strains over the edges, she starts to gasp. It’s so much better than you ever pictured, finally popping in.

“ _Jesus fuck!_ What is that?” her voice guttural, her body trying to roll against it and being stopped by the taut straps holding her in place.

“I just figured if you weren’t going to use the bat anymore,” you press it forward a few inches, “What do you think?”

A few more. Her scream was fucking gorgeous, the one that tells you if she wasn’t tied down she’d be thrashing against the sheets. Instead she’s at your mercy and it’s the only way she can get it out. Your fingers against your clit pick up speed and you have to yank them away. The frustration causes you to move the polished wood in and out of her quickly. You make sure you get it as deep as you can go without causing damage on every stroke. She sounds like a rabid monster, you can see her juices desperately trying to escape around the thick plug. She was right about to uncoil when you let go of the bat, watching it fling back and forth in the air as her muscles clenched. It was insane, watching her overly filled holes struggle for friction as she agonizingly rode out her orgasm.

“People think _I’m_ a villain,” she gasped, she’s to stretched to allow her aftershocks any room, “You’re pure fucking evil, sugar.”

“Oh no you want to get on my good side,” you joked, stepping around the bed and unhooking the collar around her neck to give her a bit more freedom of movement, “I know what will cheer you up.”

You climbed on the bed, nabbing some of the pillows to lean back comfortably against before scooting the whole shebang forward until your ass was right where she’d been forced to stare this whole time. You told her many times, and still believed, that she could live on a diet of nothing but pussy and orgasms. She dove in like you were Thanksgiving dinner, making sure to keep her eyes pointed upward at you, eye contact was something you both enjoyed far too much. She sucked hard at her clit, humming around the nub as her eyes rolled back. You could still see the handle flailing wildly, god her muscle strength was extraordinary.

“I told you I’d treat you good when I got home,” circling your nipples slowly with her fingertips and watching her eyes hone in, “Look how spoiled you are.”

You knew that would do it, her eyes rolled back, another orgasm ripping through her as she slobbered on you uncoordinated. It doesn’t matter, it’s the culmination of it all. You grab the back of her head, pushing it hard against you and grind against it. She hums and moans, watching you watch yourself coat her pretty face in your juices. You’re close, her tongue drops out, pressed against you to dip into your hole every few thrusts. You let go, letting her tongue fuck you over the edge. You reach down, rubbing your cream into her face and hair.

“You are always such a beautiful mess,” you groan, easing yourself out from under her and off the bed, “I wonder if we can get you messier,” a hint of menace to your face that made her bite her lip, looking rightfully worried as you picked your robe up off the floor, “You think maybe if I just left? You think that would work?”

You ignore her blubbering as you step out of the room, closing the door tightly behind you. There’s no intent to go get food but you’re about to completely lose control and that is not affordable for so many reasons. You lean beside the door. You can hear her whining through the thin wood, a pathetic sound from low in her throat. You can’t go back in there, not yet. You dip two of your fingers into your spit and slick soaked hole while you pinched, plucked, and yanked at your nipples. 

“Baby, please,” she calls, you bit your bottom lip hard in an effort not to moan, “I need you,” she growls, clearly upset and insanely turned on, “I’ll be the messiest slut you want if you just come back.”

You almost do, instead you move your fingers faster and harder. Yanking your own straining buds in a much similar manner to the way you had her. 

“ _Baby_ ,” she whines, it sends you toppling over the edge again and seems to bring back to your senses, “I need,” she’s gasping, “I need to be your whore!”

You step back in, robe retied, and grounded once more. You undo her ankles, allowing them to relax. You spin the baseball bat in her, watching the way they seize and bounce against the mattress before pulling it out as slow as possible. She hummed and groaned the whole time until it shot out with a loud pop. She’s open wider than you’ve ever seen, you swear you’re just a flashlight away from seeing her entire insides. You pressed her forward a bit, yanking this toy from her quickly and hearing her scream shatter into a pant. Both of them twitched and clamped, desperate to clench against something. 

“You can cum one more time but you can only pick one hole,” you teased, tracing the tip of your tongue around the edges of her aching cunt first and then her hungry asshole, “Which one?”

“Fuck my ass, baby,” she answered before the words had finished leaving your mouth.

You smiled, tracing two fingers around her exposed edges, “I remember the first time I stuck a finger back here,” sending a glob of spit down her black hole, “You told me if I ever tried more than that you’d cut off my nipples.”

“You’re just so good,” she pants, thrusting back against the small by comparison invaders, desperate for any relief, “It’s like you connected my ass to my pussy.”

“So, what you’re saying is a made you an ass slut?” she nodded violently, “I can live with that.”

It wasn’t that difficult to slid your coned hand into her, feeling her soft walls clench around the awkwardly shaped invader. Trying to swallow her wrist even deeper. Harley did the rest, the straps around her arms giving her enough leverage to create a rocking motion; back and forth, back and forth. You slapped her already reddening ass hard, over and over, till she screamed before digging your teeth into her flesh. Slick arcs from her, over and over in spurts that become a large puddle on the floor. When she falls forward, body almost limp, you pull from her, undoing her hands and watching them flop to the bed. You step into the bathroom, making sure to thoroughly clean your arm.

You load up on supplies and attend to your woman. Making sure to feed her water, wiping her down from head to toe. She whimpered when you reached her abused holes. Gently you cleaned them with the tip of your tongue, leaving no crack untouched, watching her moan and smile into the gentle orgasm that rocked her body. You made the bed around her, gently tucking her in, and moving about the room to clean up the rest of everything. Not putting it away, you had the feeling she would be just as incorrigible tomorrow but making sure everything was sanitized and put in its place. When you finished you dropped your robe and slide into the bed next to her.

“You take care of me so good,” she hummed, laying her head on your shoulder and smiling, “Better than Mister J ever could.”

“I still say you should let me send him a tape,” you laughed, she hummed that same one that said she was pretending to consider it, “Alright. But one day I’m gonna show off.”

“You show me off every second,” she shot back, holding your breast in her hand and rubbing her thumb across your still rock hard nipple.

You went to grab her wrist, “You don’t have to-”

She batted it away, “You had your fun, I want mine.”

“Well okay then,” you laughed, letting your arm fall behind your head so you could at least prop up and look when you wanted too, “Seems like someone really missed me.”

“Never leave me that long again,” she pouted, her tongue dropping lazily to circle the nipple closest to her, you inhaled sharply, “I literally went more insane without you.”

Running the back of her knuckles over her shoulder, you felt her roll in your arms, “Seriously you don’t-” she nipped at your nipple, “Sorry.”

Switching to the other nipple her hand slide down the front of your body, there was no build-up. She had one goal and that was to make you cum. Three fingers dipped inside your still dripping snatch, her thumb pressed against your clit, abusing your breasts with her mouth. You showered her with compliments. How beautiful she is, how good she makes you feel, how perfect she is for you. She picks up speed, your back arched and you tighten around her fingers. She’s sure to milk the last of your orgasm from you before bringing her hand to her mouth, lazily cleaning your cream from her fingers.

“You’ve got to rest up, baby,” pulling her close so you could plant a soft kiss on her lips, “I got plans for you all day tomorrow.”

“Plans? I like that,” snuggling up tight against you, throwing her leg over you, “What kind of plans?” core pressed to your thigh, hand on your breast, not quite ready to give it all up.

“Double penetration has a lot of meaning, sweet thing,” giving her a hard slap on the ass before kissing her head, “Go to sleep, alright, I love you. I need you alert.”

She yawned, lazily rubbing her hand against your skin, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and responses are always great
> 
> youtastelikesugar.tumblr.com


End file.
